Hot Chocolate And Warm Hugs
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Anna, Elsa and Olaf. post movie
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**This is a series of Frozen one shots involving Anna, Elsa and Olaf as I can't wait for Frozen to come out here in the UK and writing these and my other Frozen story Friendship and Snow should tide me over until the movie comes out in December right?**

**In this first one shot, the sisters are having snow fun and building a certain snow man unaware of the huge part he will play in their lives especially Elsa's.**

**I hope at the start of Frozen, they show them building Olaf as that would be ciye.**

* * *

It was a wintery morning in Arendelle and two young girls were out in the snowy forest playing, sledding and having fun but Elsa was scared since Anna was now three and she was eight years old, because her little sister had no clue about her powers and knew the second she used them, Anna would be frightened.

"Elsie build a snowmnan please?" Anna asked as she nodded.

Elsa loved this time of year as it was Winter and she loved the snow since she had the powers to control snow and ice which nobnody in the kingdom knew about not even Ana, plus Elsa was learning to comtrol her powers.

"Sure!" the white haired girl said seeiung Anna try to build by herself and too little.

"Here, let me help, as I am pretty good at building snowmen." she said.

"Okay!" Anna said as she loved doing anything with her sister.

Elsa knew that she would try to control her powers and right now didn't care since she was having too much fun with Anna and just being a child.

"Aww he's really cute!" Elsa said when they were done.

"Yep!" Anna said smiling.

She noticed he didn't look like an normal snow man but Elsa liked it that way because it was different.

An idea came to her for his name.

"Anna, this is Olaf and he likes warm hugs." she said to her.

Anna smiled hugging him making Elsa smile.

She hugged him too.

She then realised it was getting too cold to stay outside.

Anna was ahead of her but she had an idea, and used her magic on Olaf so he wouldn't melt but going after Anna knowing their parents told her to look out for her.

* * *

"We went sledding, had a snowball fight and built a snowman named Olaf!" Anna told her mother as she and Elsa were drinking hot chocolate making the King and Queen, their parents chuckle knowing they were getting along well wanting to talk to Elsa alone for a bit, seeing Anna run along.

"Did your powers spill out sweetie?

You know that if they do, bad things could happen." her father said.

"No they didn't Daddy as I can control them.

Besides I don't want to hurt Anna since she's my siaster." Elsa replied smiling.

"That's good since you care about Anna.

Go play okay?" he said seeing her leave.

He and his wife sighed knowing that one day, Elsa's powers would grow too strong for her to control and was worried knowing they should help her.

But for now, things were good.


	2. Meeting Olaf

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like and like writing these.**

**In this one shoit, Elsa finds out Olaf is alive and makes friends with him.**

**I can see this happening.**

* * *

Later that day while Anna was taking an nap, Elsa had went back outside into the cold, anowy forests since she loved having alone time and could use her powers without others seeing or Anna seeing since she was scared of that happening, or anybody finding out.

She giggled making snowballs in her hands, throwing them at trees giggling but heard giggling making her curious wondering if it was her echo following the sound seeing snowballs her way but blocking them with her powers.

"Whoever threw that better watch themselves!

Don't mess with the Snow Princess!" she said.

What approached made her stunnedf as she saw a snow man walking making her eyes widen in aw.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said making her stunned.

This was the snowman she and Anna had built earlier then she'd used her powers unaware they'd brought him to life curious.

"Hi I'm Elsa your creator, well one of them.

Anna is back at the castle sleeping." she said.

"Let's go!" Olaf said making her worry.

"Olaf that's a bad idea!

You could melt and I don't want that to happen to you, as even though you're enchanted now, you still could melt!" she said.

"So I can't go to where you live?

At least you can come here." he said.

"Yes as we can be friends but I don't know how Anna would react to you being alive." Elsa told him.

He understood as they were playing for a while and having fun.

She was lkiking having fun since she had to hide who she was back home and sometimes Anna asked questions like about her room being cold all the time.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Olaf said.

"She'd be freaked and never want to play with me." Elsa said.

"She would, since you're siblings and love each other, I know it.

Like when you built me!" he said making her smile.

"Oh Olaf, you're so like Anna, so innocent." she said to herself.

Olaf chuckled not knowing what she meant knowing she had to go soon before either Anna or her parents worried about her realising Olaf had nowhere to live.

She then focused, as she used her powers to make a snow cave just right for Olaf, and warm enough so he wouldn't melt.

"Aww thanks Elsie!" he said hugging her as she laughed.

"You're welcome since you're the first friend I have." she said as he understood.

She had to go now leaving, looking forward to playing tomorrow.

* * *

In her room, she and Anna were playing which was fun since she loved this and her powers were under control but it was nearly bedtime seeing her parents enter making Elsa understand smiling meaning storytime, going to join them in Anna's room, which made her feel warm inside being in there compared to her room.

She then saw a drawing of her and her sister building a snowman making her smile, since Anna must've drawn that after her nap listening to the story herand Anna's parents were telling them getting sleepy.

After the story, her father carried her to her room tucking her in as she snuggled with her snowman doll that she now named Olaf after her new friend knowing more snow fun was coming in the morning.

Her father kissed her on the head as she drifted off to sleep leaving her be.


End file.
